


bittersweet, tender aches

by reishomi



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, because sometimes lessons come in the form of people, kindaichi and kunimi talk about the loves of their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishomi/pseuds/reishomi
Summary: love changes you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	bittersweet, tender aches

**Author's Note:**

> i could NOT think of a proper summary bros my brain is blank but here enjoy more guilt and forgiveness fics bc i love it
> 
> -ren <3

“We won our match,” a voice slides down next to where Kageyama is resting, a bench residing under the cool summer shade of a willow tree next to the Sendai City Gymnasium. 

Kageyama looks up, already knowing who made themselves comfortable next to him. Kindaichi is tense- whether he knows that from how rigid his shoulders are right now, or from knowing the boy for years, he doesn’t know. He’d rather not know. 

Two people and a half’s distance rests in the space between them, and surrounding them is this heavy atmosphere, the air sharp and bony as it blankets them. “Congrats,” the boy wearing the black jersey mutters, as ‘unassuming’ as he could muster- but he doubts he’ll ever be able to be anywhere near unassuming.

More silence passes. Their backs are still facing opposite directions, tired feet pointing squarely away from each other- and yet Kageyama can still sense the shifting next to him, the uncomfortable squirms radiating from his former teammate. Growing impatient, his shoes shuffle in place, anxiety steadily increasing as he anticipates what exactly he could possibly want to say to him right now-

“You- your playstyle has changed.”

“What?”

It’s ridiculous, really, how obvious that statement is, and Kageyama can’t help but whip his head around to stare incredulously at the Seijoh 1st year. 

“And it’s not just your playing style, it’s you- well, your everything,” Kindaichi ruffles in his jacket, hands burying deeper and deeper into the pockets until Kageyama swears he might just drill those fingers right through the fabric. “You’re a lot, uh, calmer. And more willing to cooperate. And-” he breathes deep, “you smile real smiles with your team now. I’m glad.” 

And still, he is staring incredulously, because is he really sure this is Kindaichi Yuutarou, spiky-not-just-hair-wise, always sneering and always bristling at something? He coughs, because what else is someone supposed to say in this situation? The boy refuses to look Kageyama’s way, though, because the back of his bright teal Seijoh jacket is still mostly in view.

So he too looks in the other direction.

“Well, thank you.”

Nothing but a satisfactory grunt in response. A beat skips before Kageyama continues, smiling down at the chicken-scratch Kanji characters written on the inside of his fourth finger, spelling out a familiar, glowing name. “It’s all thanks to someone else, though,” he almost whispers, still staring at his left hand.

Unbeknownst to him, Kindaichi’s eyes have traveled from their spot on the concrete to the hand in question, and he almost smiles. 

“You’re different too, you know,” he watches Kageyama say that softly, watches the way his left foot moves to point closer to his direction, as the blue-eyed boy looks up from his holy grail, up at Kindaichi. He straightens up, a fluid motion, watching the red marks on his knees appear where he dug his elbows into for a solid five minutes and locks eyes with his former spiker. 

“You’re also a lot calmer. You think more before doing things. I think I saw you apologizing to a trash bin yesterday.” 

And Kindaichi laughs. It’s loud and full of clear awkward embarrassment, but it’s a good sound- not like the snide howls he used to direct at Kageyama in junior high. It’s a good sound. Kageyama feels a grin sneak upon him. 

“Ah, well. I guess I just feel as if I haven’t apologized enough- to everyone and everything.” 

A breeze passes, and that sullen atmosphere has found its way back to them again. Kindaichi opens his mouth, coughing out, “It’s also because of someone.” and the pink that tints his nose is unmistakable, but Kageyama would rather not pry, so he quietly relates on the inside.

It’s quiet again. _This conversation is going nowhere,_ Kageyama thinks, so he steers it in the way he wants it to. “Kunimi has always been softer with you, anyway,” and he notes how quick Kindaichi turns to look at him at the sound of that name.

The boy on the right stares. “How did you-” he starts, but Kageyama beats him to the punch. “We played together for three years. He and you are still on the same team now. Of course, I’d notice.” 

He’s startled, definitely, but there’s still a chuckle and a faint hint of amusement when his expression softens and he speaks, “Guess you’re not as oblivious as I thought you were, huh?” 

The grin has now fully formed on Kageyama’s face- it’s small and it’s quiet but it’s there. 

“Someone also taught me how to change that.” And his grin grows wider, just by a smidge, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Kindaichi, who smirks before asking, “Oh, yeah? What’s that shorty like, then?”

“He’s,” Kageyama struggles to find the right words, hands flailing in motions in front of him, “He’s annoying. And a huge pest. He sucks at receiving and serving, and once served a ball straight into the back of my head. He’s loud and a messy eater. He’s stupid and does even worse than me in school. He’s overall just a huge bother.” He says it all with no guilt, and again Kindaichi is reminded of his former setter’s brutal honesty. He’s about to comment, cutting off the string of insults before Kageyama once again races him to it first.

“But he’s also- really, really bright. He taught me how to have fun. How to- how to really depend on someone. Trust people. Trust a team. He’s..” 

Kageyama closes his eyes, his lips twisting into the widest, softest smile Kindaichi has ever seen, and he _laughs._

“He’s my sun.” 

He’s staring at the object in question now, head tilted towards the sunshine rays that beam on them through the gaps of leaves. His hands are folding themselves into each other, his right hand’s fingers still caressing the horrid writing on his ring finger. 

He says that with so much love, so much appreciation, that Kindaichi just can’t help but feel proud. 

_He’s okay, after all._

“Hmm. That’s nice. Akira doesn’t have that big of a presence as your little ball of light does- but he’s definitely still the brightest one in my life. He protects me. He always has. He- he’s helped me to learn how to forgive myself. He’s like air, or maybe the ocean- slow and steady and cool but just as enchanting as any sun.” 

_Oh shit, I rambled again,_ but Kageyama is only glowering just a little as he says, “A competition now, I see?” 

And they laugh again. Kageyama’s is more of a snicker, but it’s still a laugh. Kageyama is laughing, and this huge presence that’s haunted him for years has finally lifted from him. 

The guilt- well, maybe the guilt that sits on both of their shoulders will never go away, maybe the fault lines between them will never truly heal- 

But it’s one step closer in the right direction, and that’s enough for their growing souls. 

“Kageyama, boke! Our match is about to start!” A high pitched voice squeals, no doubt from Hinata, and Kindaichi watches as he rises from the bench quickly, already yelling out a retort. He’s about to open his mouth before a sharp smack to the back of his neck jolts him awake from their sentimental stupor.  
“What are you doing, fraternizing with the enemy?” Kunimi says, voice dripping with sarcasm, but he says it through a soft smile, his hand still resting on his teammate’s shoulder. Kindaichi scoffs, already forgetting the conversation that had just taken place a few minutes ago. “As if,” he yawns, kicking the dust off as Akira helps him up from the bench- most likely an excuse to hold his hand, but hey, he’s not complaining- “Just catching up.” he continues. 

Akira squints at him. “You’re sure?” and there’s a note of worry in his words. 

Kindaichi turns around to face his- former teammate? Re-found friend? 

Kageyama’s Number 9 jersey is in view, and the shape of him is outlined by the glow of the sunset against him and his spiker. He notices the hand placed atop Hinata’s bright orange hair, the way he’s ruffling it affectionately as they walk away, notices the fragile smile that rests upon Kageyama’s lips, eyes reflecting the luminescence of his favorite Number 10 in front of him. Hinata makes him glow, he realizes, and that, in turn, brings a grin to his own face. 

_They’re okay, after all._

He turns back to the boy in front of him. His eyes watch the way Kunimi is watching him silently as if trying to figure out a difficult puzzle. Akira squeezes his hand softly, his fingertips feeling the callouses on Kindaichi’s and the Number 12 can’t help but feel his heart nearly burst out of his chest. He squeezes back, the grin growing wide as he answers softly, “Yeah. Don’t worry too much, Akira,” as he’s rubbing his thumb against the back of Kunimi’s hand.

Kunimi does nothing but rolls his eyes and scoff. “You know I can’t do that,” he grumbles, and they laugh their way back to the gym, voices small, muffled by the breezes that pass, but the love in every word has a presence bigger than any other mountain. 

Kageyama turns back. His eyes travel to the way their hands' interlock, the way their hands fit so well against each other- and the corners of his eyes crinkle slightly.

_They're okay, after all._

He turns back around. 

Going in different directions, they walk. Maybe their paths will cross again someday. But for now, their backs will stay facing each other, their steps will keep going opposite ways- because sometimes the people you meet aren’t meant to stand next to you forever. 

They are only meant to be with you at that moment, meant to teach you something, meant to mean something to you- in a way that picture frames hold your dearest memories on the walls of your heart and home. 

A moment is frozen in time, something they can always look back and smile on before looking up, looking ahead- onto bigger and brighter things.

And as they walk, the air feels just a little bit lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly kinda rushed this bc my writers block is astronomical right now but yeah hope u enjoyed as always please leave kudos comments questions and concerns and thanks for reading!!


End file.
